


While In Rio

by Bolontiku



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Vacationing in Rio De Janeiro you meet Clint Barton. Your friends tell you to stay away, he’s trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

You laughed as you turned to look at Sarah, your best friend from childhood. Her brother Michael stretched out keeping her phone out of reach. Their mother plucking the phone out of his hands caused them to both exclaim lunging after it. Dad looked at you, “you alright sweetpea?”

Your laugh bubbled up, “yeah…how is it we are the most adultish out of all of us?”

He shook his head, “if I knew that maybe we could unlock the mysteries of the world!” he chuckled as he manuveured the small bus into the driveway.

“Holy cow Walter! Are you serious?! This is the place your boss owns?!” excitement had you practically crawling through the windshield and he reached over pushing you back into your seat. “C'mon now, your the other adult here remember?!”

The family exclaimed all crowding forwards. “Yes he owns it, no we are not the only ones here so be on your best behavior! That goes for everyone!” he waggled a finger back at them.

Mom nudged the boy in her lap, “Jacob wake up! Your missing this!”

The blond green eyed boy sat up blearily looking. He reached out and caught Sarah’s hand smiling at her sleepily. “Wow Mrs. K! This is great!” he gushed.

You smiled watching his eyes stay glued to Sarah, it was sick how much they were in love with each other. But you knew one day he would ask her to marry him and he was so good to her you couldnt wait.

You had been neighbors with the Klein’s since you were a toddler. They had taken you in when your mother became sick and eventually passed away leaving you alone in the world, still this was why you could easily call them mom and dad.

_____

You turned around in awe, this was the first time you had ever seen a mansion. Ever been in one. You were glad you had taken the semester off when mom had called and demanded you come home for the month.

Genny Klein had been best friends with your mother over the years. She had always been there when anything happened. She was your rock.

She also clucked her tongue when you came into their room no shoes on. “You could get sick, this place is freezing!”

“Hey, dad said we weren’t the only ones here?” you asked plopping down on the super soft cali king bed changing the subject as you played with some of the clothes on the bed.

Mom snagged her shirt out of your hands and nodded. “Thats true. But its only one couple, I believe Walt said,” she added distractedly. “Now you heard dad! Don’t go bugging strange people!”

You screamed as fingers tickled your feet traveling slightly up your calf. Another cry escaping your lips as you turned, Michael jerking you down towards him to reach your sides.

“You guys take it elsewhere! Did you finish unpacking?! Michael leave her alone! Did you finish unpacking!?” mom yelled after him as he bolted from the room,“MICHAAAEEEELL!”

You jumped up off the bed running after him. “Yes mom!” he cried as you narrowly missed him. You skidded as you made the staircase, you heard a door to your right click shut and you ran over.

Pushing the heavy door open you slid inside. The walls were lined top to bottom with books. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath, savoring the smell of old books, before opening your eyes and hissing out an annoyed, “MICHAEL!”

Hearing a book shut you hurried past several shelves and turned right. Seeing no one you turned left. Wondering who made a fucking library with so many out of place fucking shelves you yelped when you ran into a wall.

“Ouch!” you rubbed your nose and quickly realized that was not a wall you had your hand against. It rumbled with a chuckle and was a different kind of solid under your fingertips.

You snatched your hand back, but not fast enough as a larger hand caught it. “Well, what have we here?” The man asked, his voice low and deep.

You looked up into sharp blue eyes, “like the ocean skies…” you breathed.

You were rewarded with a wide smile, the edges of his eyes crinkling. “You are?” he asked leaning in close to you.

You felt your face burn for a moment before you pulled back, “I uh, should be going,” you mumbled backing up a step.

“Hmm, so no name? Maybe if I introduce myself. My name is Clint Barton,” he raised his eyebrows waiting.

“Y/f/n y/l/n,” you smiled up at him. “I should really be going, dinner is going to start and…”

“Oh! You must be here with Tony’s friends family?” he asked.

You nodded, his voice was low, warm and friendly, and goodness he smelled so good. “Do you work for Mr. Stark?” you asked trying to distract yourself from his scent, God how did he smell like the woods?

He gave you a cryptic smile, “you can say something like that.”

You sighed as he finally let go of your hand. “It was nice meeting you!” you said backing up quickly.

“Exit is that a way,” he informed you pointing to your right his eyes already back on his book.

“T-thank you!” you hurried to the door and slipped past it again. Sighing, you rested your head against it till arms wrapped around your waist hoisting you up with ease. “Ohhh! You dirty little sneak! I’m going to tell mom!” you cried out as Michael laughed.

“She’s the reason I came to collect you, its time for dinner!” he cried walking along as you kicked your feet and punched his back.

You didnt see the door to the library open and a set of blue eyes watch as Michael carried you off.


	2. Chapter 2

You supressed a laugh as Sarah half turned to make a face at you, her hands linked with Jacobs. Michael was somewhere ahead of you three and you yawned. The sun had barely peeked when she, Jacob and Michael had snuck into your room. Sarah ushering you into the bathroom to help get you ready as you were all sneaking out to escape the parental units.

Rio was absolutely breathtaking. The mass amount of people shuffling around, music drifting through the air, the smell of food everywhere. Your stomach grumbled and you spotted Michael not too far ahead at a food stand.

“Ugh, I love the way you think!” you smiled up at him gratefully as he handed you a plate of rice, beans, and meat.

He mussed your hair with a smile, “figured you short people would be getting hungry.”

Sarah jabbed him in the side as she took the plate from his hands. “Shut up jerk!”

Jacob laughed as he grabbed a plate waiting on Michael while the two of you looked for a place to sit.

You shivered as a voice whispered in your ear. “There’s a place right down here you and your friends can sit and eat.”

You turned and met his beautiful blue eyes. He ran a hand over his light brown hair. “Hello again,” you smiled up at him pleading with whatever higher powers there were above that you didnt blush like a school girl.

“Hello y/n y/l/n,” he ducked his head and then looked up at you.

Sarah nudged you, “oh! This is Sarah..” you felt a hand on the small of your back and saw Jacob take his place by Sarah. “Clint this is Jacob, Sarah’s boyfriend and this is Michael.”

Everyone exchanged greetings and Clint returned his unwavering gaze to you. “I was just telling y/n that there’s a spot not too far from here where you can all eat. Is he your boyfriend?” he asked suddenly pointing at Michael, no sign of embarrassment or shame, just utter complete confidence.

You guffawed and covered your mouth, “um, no! Michael?! Haha no! He’s…” you frowned. How did you explain him? “He’s my brother,” you nodded.

“She’s unofficially my adopted sister…but we really are not related.” Michael cut in stepping in front of you.

You frowned not sure what to make of his sudden protectiveness. “Michael-” you elbowed by him and shot Sarah a glance, surprised by her facial expression as she looked at you and then at Michael. No help there, you thought. “Ugh! Michael!”

Michael grabbed your elbow and pushed you behind him again, “thanks for the help. We’ll be going now.” he pulled you along with Jacob and Sarah in tow.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” you asked incredulously looking up at him as he forced you in front of him.

“Y/n! Seriously?!” he growled at you.

“Sarah! Help me out here!” you looked at your friend and she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as Jacob laughed placing his head between her shoulders, there was no way he was getting caught up in this. “Michael!” You exclaimed stomping your foot. “That was rude!”

He glared at you anger burning in his clear blue eyes he ran a frustrated hand through his short blond hair. “Dammit y/n how do you even know him?! We’re barely here 24 hours and your already talking to a strange man?!”

Your bottom lip quivered, “I am not a child Michael! I can talk to whomever I like! And he’s not a complete stranger! He happens to be our housemate!”

“That guy?! You mean the one who is here with his wife but flirting with another girl?! Yeah great call there!” Michael stomped away as you reeled from his angry rant.

Sarah put a comforting hand on your shoulder as you held back the tears and you shrugged her off. “Y/N, he’s got a point.”

“He doesnt have to yell at me! Ugh!” you trashed your lunch no longer hungry.

“Y/N! Where are you going?!” Sarah asked looking between you and Michael who had disappeared somewhere in the crowd ahead of them.

“I’m fucking going on! Y'all have a good lunch! Don’t worry about me!” you yelled back disappearing into the tightly packed crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

 

You didnt know where you were headed, you were currently too pissed at your guide to give a crap about where you were going at all.

You stalked up the streets and knew you were getting more and more lost. You looked around nervously, knowing you had a hot head especially when Michael began acting like this. Why was he being like this? Dammit, and your stomach grumbled upset at you. That had been a perfectly good plate of food that you threw away, you could have just brought it along….

You scooped your cell out of your purse as it chimed.

  
Michael: [Where the hell are you?! Seriously you know you’ll get lost and probably end up on some meat market. Tell me where you are and I will come get you.]

You frowned and typed out your reply rather quickly. [Fuck off] you wanted to tell him where you were, to have him come get you, but he only made you more angry. You weren’t going to give in at all. “Hmmph,” you huffed and stalked up stairs.

You saw several young guys watch you walk past, one calling out to you. You ignored them and continued on your way, glancing behind you confirmed your worry, they were right behind you.

“Hey sweetheart! C'mon! Your a tourist too! How bout you hang with us? We’ll show you a real good time!”

You ignored them as you made your way past multiple vendors on the street. Stopping every now and then to look at the souvenirs.

You felt a hand wrap around your wrist and you looked up at one of the three guys. “Let go!” you pulled on your wrist and he frowned down at you.

“Think your better than us?” he asked jerking you forwards into him. “I think you owe us an apology!”

You felt afraid but that didnt stop you from stomping on his foot while simultaneously shoving against his chest hard knocking him off balance. “You shouldn’t touch a woman when she doesnt want to be touched asshole!” you cried out angrily.

The two accompanying him cursed at you one stepping forwards reaching out for you. You backed up into a table and closed your eyes expecting to be roughed up but it never came.

Opening your eyes you saw a solid back standing before you. Looking around said solid back revealed the guy on the floor. “Didnt she say not to touch her?” he turned and wrapped an arm around your shoulders leading you away.

You hadn’t realized just how scared you were till he walked with you for a few minutes. Your shoulders started shaking, then your hands, it felt like your entire body was vibrating.

“Hooo, boy! Your adrenaline is waning. Here lets sit down here,” he pulled you over to a brick wall that was just short enough for you to perch on. He rubbed your arms his hands strong and quick.

“How? Where? Are you following me?” you asked voice shaky.

Clint laughed, “not really but it seems like it eh? Maybe we were meant to meet and spend the day together. What do you think? Unless your adopted brother/ boyfriend says otherwise?”

“He’s not my boyfriend. Just over protective, and I would love to spend the day with a friend.” you nodded and looked at him shocked as your stomach grumbled.

Clint laughed, “didnt you just eat?” he asked shaking his head.

“He made me angry and I made a mistake, I threw my food away!” you sighed heavily.

“Well lucky for you there’s food everywhere around here. I could go for a bite too,” he pulled you to your feet and grabbed your hand. You stared at his back surprised at how at ease you felt with him.

“Aren’t you married?” you asked remembering Michael’s angry words.

Clint looked over his shoulder at you, a mischievous glint in his eye. “You think I’m married? Where did you get that idea?”

You looked down, “I uh, my mom. She said you guys were a couple…”

“Huh, a couple of heathens but definitely not a couple. Here we go,” he pulled you ahead of him his hands finding your waist as he raised his hand catching the attention of the cook. You watched as he ordered you and himself food and he winked at you when he caught you staring.

“I have no idea what you ordered me just now.” you confided as he leaned down to hear. The small building was packed and you weren’t sure you would call it a restaurant at all, but the smell coming from the kitchen was delicious and you were looking forwards to whatever he had ordered. “So how do you know…Brazilian?” you asked wincing.

Clint laughed, “its Portuguese actually, learned it somewhere in my teens. And at least you knew you were wrong!” he laughed loudly making you squirm. He gripped your hips a bit tighter and smiled when his order was called. He led you to a small table and you two sat down to eat.

It was delicious and he sat back after clearing his plate and rubbed his tummy with a huge grin. “Damn that was great! Ready?”

You nodded as he grabbed your hand again pulling you to your feet and out the building.


	4. Chapter 4

You trekked along with Clint learning about him and answering his questions for you.

“Wait you said you knew Tony? As in Tony Stark? My dad works for him, hes a bioengineer…what do you do?” you asked walking along comfortably as Clint stuck his hands in his jeans.

“I tinker, in a lot of things. Right now I’m here as a favor, keeping a sharp eye on things. Accompanied by a friend, we have different err..tasks to get done while here.” he offered you a lopsided grin.

“Are you a spy? Is that why all your answers are half assed?” you narrowed your eyes at him.

He laughed tossing his head back in the moment. You liked it, the way his eyes crinkled at the edged, how it was whole hearted, nothing held back. “If I told ya,” he looked at you pointedly.

You giggled at his stare, “right! You’d have to kill me.” you shook your head as you two came to a stop, how you had come to the top of a hill you had no idea. You had become lost in the man before you not really paying attention to your surroundings. But now…Clint nodded and you looked out over the city. Colors from every corner mixing in chaos. “Beautiful!”

“Yes, you are.” you looked over to see him staring and you dipped your head, your hair cascading around your face to hide your blush. “So…where did you say you attended school?” he asked standing closer yo you.

“Berkeley Collage,” you broke out in a grin at his confused expression, “yeah I know I know! Mom demanding I come home… I live in my own apartment now, so basically life for me is work, school, apartment, repeat. Hahaha, I tend to go ghost on everybody when I have school. So now was an opportune time to get a small vacation in.”

“What are you studying?” he asked leaning against the railing, his attention completely on you.

“Justice…sorry, Criminal Justice, I want to work in court cases that deal with enhanced humans. I actually had some time with a law firm promised, but that kinda fell through for some reason?” he perked an eyebrow in question, “oh, the law offices of Murdoch&Murdock.” You nodded, “it would have been one hell of an experience for sure!” you laughed leaning forwards on the railing.

“I just, I can’t believe we haven’t run into each other just yet!” he shook his head smiling at you then glancing out over at the scene. “Its getting dark, maybe I should get you back to your family?” he asked holding out a hand to you.

You couldnt deny the disappointment, but nodded taking his hand letting him lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5

  

 

You had gotten a tongue lashing from mom and dad. Michael standing beside you head down.

Sarah and Jacob saved from them due to the fact that Michael had made you angry enough to stomp off and you had come back after dark with a stranger, a handsome charming stranger, but still a stranger nonetheless.

Dammit if even at 23 years they could still make you feel like you were 8 years old again!

You pulled your hand out of Michael’s reach as you two left the small office room Walter had taken up to make a few conference calls.

“Y/N, c'mon! Seriously?” he called as you stalked down the corridor towards your room. Michael grabbed your arm turning you and pushing you against the wall, one arm on either side of your head. “You cannot be angrier than I am!” he growled at you, his blue eyes scanning your face.

“Oh, don’t start with me Michael!” you glared up at him, hands against his chest as he leaned into you, having to tilt your chin up to meet his gaze but you were not to be outdone by your brother.

“You went off god knows where and come back on his arm?! Did you plan on meeting him? Is that why he was there this afternoon?!” his voice was low as he pushed against your hands his face mere inches from yours, “Y/N, this trip…I need to tell you-”

“Is everything alright here?” you jumped startled by the crisp clarity of a woman’s voice. Michael looked over as you did.

She stood well poised in sandals and a short white dress that hung around her gracefully, her red hair pinned up in a mess of curls that tumbled chaotically yet somehow made her seem more ethereal.

You swallowed ducking out of Michael’s arms and stepping away from him, taking advantage of the extra pair of eyes. “Y-yes, everything is fine thank you,” you smiled meeting her startling green eyes, your smile faltering. You saw her take note of that immediately, yet it didnt register on her face.

She arched a perfect eyebrow at you, walking over and seizing your hand as Michael looked over at you, his arms dropping with a defeated look on his face.

“My name is Natasha. I was just headed down stairs for a drink before going out. Would you like to join me?” she asked gently pulling on your arm.

You nodded deftly letting her lead you away. It seemed that there was a lot of that going on, new people leading you away.


	6. Chapter 6

 

You blinked slowly, you needed…. Something. Something to distract you from….this.

_____

Genny had found you in the kitchen with Natasha, the other person staying in Stark Mansion. Both women hitting it off almost instantly.

Somehow Natasha had managed to get Genny to allow you to get out for the night with her, so long as Michael, Jacob, and Sarah came along.

Michael nowhere to be seen, you hurried back to your room and informed Sarah of the nights plan. Texting Michael as an afterthought so as to be able to say you had invited him.

____

Clint forced a smile as Nat rocked to and fro in his arms. “Did you get the info?” he asked dropping his head near the crook of her neck, keeping his body a hands distance from hers.

Nat smiled as she curled her hand across the back of his neck, “I have a date tomorrow night with a certain General,” she said with a hispanic accent, “I’ll get you the clear shot you need, unless your fine with me finishing the job so you can…follow through with something new?” she asked raising her eyebrow at him glancing you way.

He chuckled, of course she had noticed. “Shhh, no meddling now…” he grumbled into her ear.

Nat giggled as he swung her out then pulled her back in, her hips swaying in front of his but not really touching. “You must be very interested…” she clicked her tongue catching his attention, “your kinda far.”

“I am not!” he exclaimed.

“Huh!” she huffed turning in his arms and jerking him against her, “that is how you dance to this music and you know it!” she reached up and kissed his cheek, “go get her.” Nat winked at him before sauntering away.

Clint shook his head as he watched Nat disappear into the crowd, still his eyes found you again at the bar, back turned towards him.  
______

Now, here you were. How had you thought this a good idea? Clint was on the dance floor Natasha in his arms and it was sexy as hell. You swallowed as he swung his hips right behind her, a breath away from her ass. He winked when he caught you watching and you knew your ears were bright red as you turned back to the bar and your drink.

Sarah popped up at your elbow a squeal on her lips as Jacob planted a kiss and murmured about the bathroom before disappearing. She smiled before tossing back a shot. “So…this guy, your a thing now?”

You felt your face burn. “Sarah, I just met him! He is not a thing! We are not a thing, we are not even a we!”

Sarah perked an eyebrow, “well the way he looks at you is disturbing, even when he has that woman all over him-” she shook her head giving you a disapproving look.

“They aren’t a thing either, she even confirmed it, they are coworkers for Mr. Stark,” you wondered why it came out so defensively.

Sarah frowned tossing back another drink. “I don’t know, what about Michael?”

You turned confused, “what about him?” you asked now getting annoyed.

“Y/N! Seriously you don’t know?!” she asked her eyes unfocused and then she was swept up by Jacob before you could ask her to clarify. A knot forming in the pit of your stomach.

“Sorry Y/N, she’s a bit off in the cups! Yeah?!” he laughed moving into the mass of bodies with Sarah in tow.

You felt strong arms glide around your own waist and tensed up till you heard his chuckle low and gravely voice in your ear. “You a'right?” he asked his lips brushing against the back of your neck.

You shivered and knew he had felt it. “Yes! I- I’m fine!” your voice a bit higher in pitch your smile a bit weak.

Clint studied you for a bit before a grin slowly slid across his face. You felt him begin to pull you off the chair and you grabbed hold of the bar. His lips firmly planted on the crook of your neck, causing you to let go in shock. He laughed victoriously as he dragged you onto the floor.

“I don’t know how to dance!” you exclaimed as he pulled you flush against him.

“Its fine the male leads anyhow,” he pulled your arms around his neck, before his hands slid down your sides to loosely hold your waist. You dropped your gaze, his hands practically engulfing your waist. He reached up, two fingers under your chin, quickly lifting your head to stare back into his eyes.

“Keep your head up and follow my movements,“ he moved then. The hand on your back pressing your hips against his so everytime his swayed yours had no choice but to follow.

You felt a laugh bubble up as he swung you around pulling you closer, your bosom pressing against his strong chest. You clung to him, his body hard against your softer frame. He swirled you around so you faced away from him, his hand gripping your hips tightly, you bit your lip and suppressed a moan as he pressed against you, and you felt him, hard and thick against your ass. His lips by your ear. “Mind if I bite that for you?”

You almost moaned, though in the loud noise of the band playing and people singing and talking you knew it wouldnt have been heard. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, his blue eyes nearly black completely lust blown. You had already been hot from the crowd, the drinks, being so close to him…your brain fizzled as your eyes locked on his lips, your tongue darting out reflexively.

Clint groaned before crashing his lips to yours, cupping your face in his hands. He pulled back, “that is not fair.” he growled at you before looking up and around. You couldnt think, your mind buzzing from the too short kiss before you realized he was walking and pulling you along behind him.

He shut the door behind him and you realized you were in a storage closet of sorts, before he was back in front of you, tilting your head back, lips on yours. You barely managed to wrap your arms around his neck when he was walking you back into the wall, crouching down a bit to match your height, his hands sliding down your frame, thumbs just grazing the edges of your breasts before moving further to your waist.

Your back met the wall with a thump finally and he lifted you slightly. You took the cue and wrapped your legs around his waist, his hands coming up to cup your ass.

His, oh god! His hips nestled tightly against yours, only his jeans and the fabric of your loose skirt between you and god he felt marvelous! His lips left yours trailing hot kisses down your neck to the soft plunge between your breasts. He buried his face there for a moment before he came back to, his tongue swirling over your pulse tantalizing, nothing but sinful.

You dropped your head back to the wall as his hips surged against yours slamming your ass into it. A cry escaping your lips. He was sin incarnate. You knew, there was no way any simple man could be this hot, this demanding, this-your brain fizzled out yet again as his teeth scraped over your pulse, his lips closing over your skin, sucking till you were sure he had left not only one or two marks, but you were sure there would be three.

Clint hissed as he felt your hand slide between you two closing over the bulge in his jeans. “Fuuuck!” he groaned pulling away, leaving the both of you panting, cold, and breathless.

He saw the quick succession of emotions flit across your face and he moved forwards kissing you softly. “No. No, you didnt do anything wrong! No, I just…Fuck I would love to take you right here!” he groaned as he closed his lips on yours again your fingers digging into his hair quickly holding him to you. “I just don’t have a condom.”

Your eyebrows shot up as you finally registered what he had said. “Oh!” finally as he smiled against your lips. Little kisses making you melt against him again.

By the time Clint led you back out to the dance floor you couldnt find Sarah or Jacob in the mass amount of people. Quickly checking your phone you saw 3 missed texts.

Sarah: [where are you?!]

>>Missed call - Sarah

Sarah:  [couldnt find you, took a cab home sure Nat and Clint will take care of you!]

Michael: [we need to talk. Come to my room when you get back]

You sighed as you pointed to the exit, Clint clearing a way through the throng of people. He hailed a cab and you two settled in. You smiled as he leaned over again stealing your breath with his lips, his tongue brushing against yours, demanding dominance. You whimpered as you felt his hand catch behind your knee, pulling it across his and then it began trailing up.

You only remembered there was a driver as the cab bounced and Clint’s fingers stopped just below the curve of your ass.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

When you both exited the cab, Clint walked you up to the door quickly pushing you against it softly and pressing his body against yours, his lips closing over yours. You tilted your head back leaning against the door to steady yourself as he stole your breath. He smiled when he pulled back and opened the door for you. You swallowed and steadied yourself before walking in. 

 Genny came down the stairs wrapping you up in her arms looking over at Clint. “Sarah said she left you with Nat?" 

 "Yes, Nat came ahead of us,” you answered as you saw her come out of the kitchen. 

 Nat quickly walked up and slid her arm through yours. “There you are! So glad you two were right behind me! Hey Genny! Thank you for letting the leash loose for the night. I know how hard it is to let a child go even when they are adults. Have you met Clint?” she asked holding her free hand out to him. 

 Clint stepped forwards smiling at Genny, “hello ma'am,” he caught her hand in his bringing it up to his lips quickly. You had to tear your eyes away from Clints lips and forced yourself to look at the floor. 

Genny blushed and smiled, “well yes, you are the one y/n has been spending most of her time with since the other day when she got lost?" 

 Clint smiled letting her hand go, "well, couldnt let a pretty girl go wandering around these streets by herself now could I?” he asked flicking his eyes over at you.

Nat pinched you to keep you from blushing and you bit down on your lip. “I should get to bed, had a little too much to drink tonight!” you hurriedly out your arms around Nat and she adjusted your shirt before letting you go. Standing before Clint you hesitated and sighed, leaning up at place a chaste kiss on his cheek, his hand briefly grazed you midsection and you quickly pecked your mom on the cheek and hurried up the stairs.

Genny eyed Clint for a moment, “she’s going to school you know?”

Clint nodded, “Yes ma’am…we talked about that.”

Genny arched an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest and Nat had to hold back a chuckle. This was a momma on the offensive if she had ever seen it! “well, I am glad you are getting to know her, please make sure to use proper care with her, she has a lot in the works. Don’t play with her feelings either! Or else you will have to answer to me, understand?”

Clint struggled to suppress his grin, finally he met her gaze and nodded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way ma’am.”

_____

 

“So what, you’re just gonna bend over and let her beat you?”

“Nat shut up, that General is on his way back to you,” Clint lined up the scope and sighed, there were so many people, it was supposed to be just a small event, why had that changed? He watched Nat through the scope of his McMillan M88 sniper rifle. He didn’t like this setup, there were too many people and Nat was in too close. He also knew she could take care of herself.

He ducked his head back down to the scope, Nat was smiling up at a man that was dressed head to toe in army green, several medals decorating his chest. He was easily three times her size.

Clint watched as she expertly led him away from the other party goers, he let out a breath, nice and slow, as he followed the General with his scope. Nat leaned against the balcony, brushing her hair from her face as she glanced at the five body guards that followed the General. 

Clint zeroed in, his finger moving from the gun to his trigger, slowly squeezing.

____

 

Walter smiled as he led his family into the party, “Now this is living!” He knew that Genny had been worrying over this new man that Y/N had met but kids needed to make mistakes. “kids go get…hammered!” he held onto Michael watching as Y/N moved into the large crowd. “listen boy, I understand how you are feeling, I’ve always known. You need to make it clear that no matter what you’ll always be here, no matter what decision she makes, you can’t force it. right?”

Michael nodded smiling. “Thanks dad.” He made his way into the crowd and found you at the edge of a balcony, you had been stopped by a few men in full tactical gear. “Y/N!” he called out as you circled around.

You looked up at him, “hey Michael, I think that’s Nat over there, she’s talking with that man, guess looks can get you everything huh?” you laughed

Michael sighed watching you, never looking away. “Yeah, guess so…” he frowned, there was a sound and you had stumbled back before he registered the screaming coming from the balcony. Nat was screaming, he looked up to see her dress covered in wine, maybe the douche bag had spilled it on her? No he was on the ground, he looked down as you crashed into him. “Y/N?” he felt his body freeze in terror as you looked up at him then down, your hand coming away from your stomach coated in the same red wine that Nat had on her dress.

____

Nat hated playing the innocent bystander, she had to scream and be innocent and terrified, she pulled it off quiet well as she ran towards the guards, yelling and pointing at the fallen General. 

When others started yelling she had expected it, dead man equals scared people. What she didnt expect was to almost get run over by a man carrying a woman in his arms. You.

_____

Michael scooped you up and ran, he was screaming for Walter, he knew he was he just couldnt hear himself. He didnt see Sarah and Jacob behind him, nor Genny. He zeroed in on his dad who quickly led him out of the building to. Michael couldnt hear anything else, just the sound of his dads voice telling him everything was going to be alright. It reminded him of the time he fell from a tree and he broke his leg, Y/N had run inside all tears and screams. Dad had come and picked him up, taking him to the hospital, everything would be alright. You’ll see. It’ll only hurt for a little it.

It’ll only hurt for a little bit.

Micheal brushed the hair from your face, he wanted to see you looking at him, all angry eyes and fire and attitude. Instead you didnt move. He held his breath till he could see you take in s slow shallow breath. 

Just a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Nat found Clint walking out the building as people poured onto the streets. She had seen your family hurry you onto a little bus and head off in the direction of the hospital. She was worried, it wasn’t like Clint to hit anyone but his mark. she grabbed him by the elbow and moved him quickly across the street.

“Clint….Clint, focus, look at me!” she snapped her fingers in front of his face and he finally _looked_  at her. “I uhh, I hit Y/N,” he murmured his face crumpling as he let what he had just said sink in. “Nat!”

She shook her head wildly, “No, no Clint you didnt! Stop!” she caught his face in her hands, “Clint, focus, think back to when you pulled the trigger. Really think!”

He frowned, going over what had just happened detail by detail, his face reflecting his thoughts. “There was another shooter!”

“Damned good one too, overlapped your hit, but he didn’t account for anyone else, maybe he didn’t care, Clint sit down,” she forced him into a nearby seat, she didn’t like the way he sagged with relief. “If we move we may be able to catch who it was.”

Clint nodded and took a deep breath before standing up. He would have to wait to go see you.

_____

Everything kinda hurt, you moved your hand testing that and winced, yup everything hurt. Opening your eyes you cleared your throat, Genny jumping up quickly getting you some water and tilting it gently to your lips. You smiled, “hey,” you whispered, “So there’s that.”

Genny swatted your shoulder, “that is not funny young lady!” 

you reached up when she teared up and covered her mouth to stifle the noise. “hey, now…i’m the one that should be crying!” you hurt when you laughed. 

“Fucking stupid,” you turned to find Michael’s face right next to your own. He dropped his face into the mattress and you felt his hand in yours. “Fucking stupid…I can’t believe you!” he grumbled his voice muffled.

You closed your eyes, you could still feel Clint’s lips on your forehead…had that been a hallucination? Opening your eyes you looked around. Walter, Sarah and Jacob were on a small couch across from your bed, still asleep. Nurses bustled past your room, if it hadn’t been a dream how had he snuck in past Genny and Michael? “h-how long?”

Michael looked up at you, something crossing his features before it disappeared and he sat up pulling away from you. “Two days, dad decided to cut the trip short since you’ll need to go back home and heal. Sorry your vacation sucks.” he smirked at you and you relaxed, there he was. Your annoying asshole brother.

Genny squeezed your shoulder and you nearly jumped as Walter exclaimed, waking the two that leaned against him. “Finally! See Michael?! Told you not to worry! She’s too stubborn to die!”

“Now, who would bring you those goodies from your favorite bakery then?” you teased. 

“I see where you get it!” Genny shot him a glare and Walter cracked up.

 

The following days were busy. Genny and Sarah helped you pack, doing all the work as you sat idly by on the bed. You hated being grounded to your bed, you never were one to sit still. 

Ready to pull your hair out you looked up as Michael knocked on the door to your room. “Hey,” you offered softly looking at your hands.

Michael leaned back out the door looking to either side. He hurried in and picked up your shoes, “ready to escape?!” he asked with a mischievous grin.

“God yes!” you exclaimed as he wriggled your feet into your shoes. You looked at him and placed your hand on his shoulder, “Michael,” You started.

“Lets not talk about it, it’s better that way yeah?” he muttered busying himself with your laces.

You scoffed, “Ass, I was just gonna say thanks for not letting me die!”

Michael snickered leaning over your feet before looking up at you, “Little brat! I’m going to leave you here.”

“NOOOOO!!”  you whined.

Michael moved closer to you and you stared at him for a moment. “If you ride piggy back we can escape faster.” You nodded and he took care not to jostle you too roughly.

____

You looked over at Michael when he sat you in the gondola, “Wait..where are you going?” He had taken you down to the beach, you had planned to take surfing lessons you had to settle watching. He had bought you lunch and kept very close sweeping you up when you were too stubborn to admit you were tired of walking and your abdomen hurt like hell. He didnt argue with you, nor did you with him.

You wondered when your brother had become such a gentleman? You suddenly realized that he was too tall for you, his eyes too blue, his smile too soft. His future wife had better take care of him cause she would have to contend with you and Sarah.

Michael shook his head, “This is for romance stupid!”

You moved to stand when he left you alone, hands caught your shoulders and you let out a huff of air. “Jerk, you can’t leave me alone!”

“Well I suppose I have been called worse,” you froze caught in an awkward position, crouching, half standing half sitting. “I say you sit, you look a little tired,” Clint offered chuckling a little.

“Clint! Where have you been?” you asked sitting as he took a seat beside you. Your grimaced as the gondola started and it jostled you slightly.

“Been busy, had to interview a guy…meetings you know, plus, hospital wouldn’t allow anyone but family in to see you.” he smirked at you, “yeah that didn’t stop me. You were so cute asleep. I just needed to see that you were alive.” Clint looked away from you.

“Well it’s gonna take more than a bullet to put me down.” You joked, your hand on his knee. “How did, well when did Michael and you,” not knowing how to put it in words you spread your hands out to the ride.

He chuckled, “the day you got back? Said he wanted to make you smile and that you were going to pull your hair out of boredom?”

You chuckled a little, “Well he does know me.” You looked up when he nudged your shoulder with his, his hand coming up to run along your cheek pulling you in. You melted as his lips closed over yours, soft yet slowly becoming more urgent. 

“If you keep that up I might end up hurting you.” he warned biting your bottom lip for emphasis. You moved slowly, yet as quickly as you could, and straddled him. Clint groaned his hands immediately on your hips, “You little shit..”

“Ow!” you moaned as you tried to stifle a laugh. “no laughing,” you murmured sternly. 

Clint nodded leaning up to kiss you, you sighed as his tongue ran along your lips, dipping in quickly before pulling back out. You ran your fingers through his hair, pulling him in. Clint thrust his tongue back into your mouth, running it along your own, his fingers digging into your hips. He pulled away taking in deep breaths to calm himself, “dammit Y/N, you need to be careful. Your hurt,”

He looked up at you, and you saw that he had been worrying. “Clint, it’s okay. I’m okay, see?” you pulled your shirt up and his fingers lightly grazed along the gauze on you stomach. “Missed everything, in and out says the doc, you know just had to scare everyone. Clint, I have to go back, Walter called the trip short.”

“Mmhmm?” he hummed his fingers sliding along your skin, gently tracing as they moved to your sides and up. 

You sighed as his rough fingers slid to just under your breasts, making your breath catch in your throat, Clint bent to place a kiss on your exposed skin, a ripple of pleasure echoing throughout you. “Clint!” you hissed.

“When I get back to the city, I am coming over to visit you, Nat will too…” his teeth scraped following his fingertips. “You can’t let yourself get shot and expect to get rid of me.” he grumbled against your skin.

You managed a huff of air. “Is that what I was doing?” a low moan escaping you as he scrapped his fingers along your back, his lips on your neck. He shifted you so you sat more firmly in his lap and you dropped your head forward feeling him against you. “Fuck,” you muttered knowing you were to hurt to do anything about it. The ride was over too soon, the two of you having spent it kissing and touching. 

Clint took you back, both of you walking as slowly as possible. 

Michael had already taken the blame for sneaking you out and he caught your hand as Clint walked up with you. He offered him a tight lipped smile and Clint watched as you climbed into the front passenger seat next to Walter. He vaguely noticed Nat standing next to him waving goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

 

Nat knew she could be ruthless. There were a lot of times she was nothing more than cold and calculating, God forgive whomever had put her in that kind of mood. Usually it was Clint that brought her back she needed only to think of him and it seemed her humanity restored itself, he was her calm in the tumultuous world full of hate. 

But Clint Barton was human.

Clint Barton was fallible.

Clint loved so fiercely he would die to protect his own.

Thats why she winced as Clint beat the fuck out of  the man she had brought back to the mansion. 

Thats why she had to pull him back, calling his name when he rounded on her too angry to decipher friend and enemy. His blue eyes softening when she called his name again, more gently this time.

“My turn,” she whispered to him pulling a chair up to their new friend. The bloodied man looked up at her, right eye swollen shut, lip split, he coughed and spit blood onto the floor as Clint stepped back. “Now, Henry, kind of a boring name for a sniper,” She murmured nodding as he raised his head when she said his name. “We know you were hired to kill the General, but what we need to know is who hired you?”

The man dropped his head, a low laugh leaving him. “I wasnt there to kill the General, no you two were already there for that. My shot wasn’t meant for the General, I didn’t miss at all. My shot was meant for the girl.”

Clint growled as he stepped forwards, “Why her??!” he demanded already sending out for Tony to send the quinjet and pick them up.

“Woulda got her earlier on, but you were always in the way. Pain in the ass. I don’t really know, was just told to hit the daughter of one Walter Klein, make them come back to the states.”

Nat looked at Clint worry lining her face. “They are already on their way home. She should be back in two hours tops.”

Clint turned around dialing Tony’s number, “Tony you need to get to the airport.”

______

You looked over as Walter rubbed your hand with his, “You okay kiddo?” he asked, complete dad mode. You smiled nodding at him, “Look I know that this vacation wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. There were a few hiccups…and a major one that…well, I’m just glad we’re going home.”

“Love you too Walter,” you murmured as you closed your eyes, “don’t think just because we are going back home you get to disappear into whatever hole you have planned on crawling back into. If I’m forced to spend time with them you are too!”

Walter chuckled, “Just one hour, then I’ll be right back at your side, pinky promise.” You took it wrapping your pinky around his.

Coming off the plane Walter walks slowly by you, the rest of the family heading off to get the bags and make sure everything is in the car so you don’t get a chance to hurt yourself trying to be ‘the independent asshole you are’ as put so nicely by Michael everyone agreeing with him.

You and Walter make it to the curb waiting for the car, you spot it first behind the black van that is moving towards you two.

____

Clint is impatient as the airport comes into sight and see’s Ironman approaching fast, “Dammit, he said he was already here.” he growled out.

“They can’t have been here that long.” Nat offers

____

You looked down at your phone as it chimed at you, service just kicking in.

Unknown number:[Hey it’s Clint]

You smile and quickly save the number to memory.

Clint: [Please tell me you are safe]

Clint:[let me know as soon as you land.]

Clint:[Do. Not. Leave. The Airport. Stay somewhere with plenty of people. Your dad is in danger]

With wide eyes you look up at Walter, your voice full of fear as you call out to him, “Dad?”

Walter turns and smiles at you, “Whats wrong pumpkin?” he asked moving to stand next to you.

The black van pulls up behind him, it’s door sliding open. You scream, “ **DADDY**!” as you lunge forwards, at the same time Walter is pulled back into the van, pain blossoms throughout your midsection as you fall onto Walter in the van. “D-Dad!” you cry as you already know whats about to happen. 

His expression set, he takes what he can only surmise his last look at a loved one, “Sorry pumpkin,” he whispers before he kicks you hard, sending you airborne so you land on your back, the back of your head landing with a solid thud on the concrete. The black door sliding shut and the van is gone before you can gasp for breath. 

Your vision is blurry, tears leaking out the corners, you pant for breath as you hear Michael calling your name. Your back hurts, pain throbbing through your entire body. Blinking your suddenly looking into soft blue eyes and Clint is wrapping his arms around you. Nat is there, and you notice the loud whine of what you quickly realize is Ironman.

Your confused, You hit your head too hard. There was no way Ironman would be there. What was Clint wearing and where could you get the outfit Nat was wearing?! You mumbled incoherently as Clint ran his hands over you. “My dad!” you cried.


End file.
